NARUTO: The Owner's Guide & Maintenance Manual
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: Do you want a unit that is popular on demand? Do you like cute foxes? Then, the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is perfect for you!UPDATED


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, the first unit from the JINCHUURIKI Dept. To master its maximum potential of your main protagonist, read the following instructions on the guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 12-13 (15 in Shippuden Version)

Place of Manufacture: Hidden Leaf Village

Height: unknown

Weight: unknown

**Your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit comes with all of these accessories**

One Leaf Hitai ate

One set of orange jumpsuits

A Gamabunta unit as part of the Summoning Jutsu

Ninety nine sets of shuriken and kunai

One KYUUBI NO KITSUNE unit as a Bijuu

**Optional Accessories for Dress Up:**

One Sand Hitai ate

One green spandex

One pair of leg warmers

One Sound Hitai Ate

One Sound Four uniform

One Akatsuki cloak

One Rock Hitai ate

One Mist hitai ate

One Cloud Hitai ate

One Snow hitai ate

**Removal:**

At first your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit would be crazy and hyperactive like a kid on sugar. If that is the case, then you may want a TAYUYA unit to do its Fox Tamer mode to calm down the whiskered unit. Or sic a SAKURA HARUNO unit and threathen the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit with its insane puches that could knock down a fortress easily.

**Programming**

Your NARUTO UZUMAKI is very useful in many ways, but here's the main uses:

Ninja: This unit is willing to kick anyone's asses faster than the whole SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack combined! Just hire this unit out to anyone, and watch as the cash rolls in.

Prankster: The NARUTO UZUMAKI units tend to be effective pranksters, ranging from vandalism of any Mt. Rushmore like monuments. Vandals, this unit is perfect for you!

Motivational Speaker: This unit has a tendency to change anyone's lives, ranging from the NEJI HYUUGA unit, to the TSUNADE unit or even the SABAKU NO GAARA unit. Loners, this unit is perfect for you!

Baker: Need a mass production in pastries? Or you know someone that has a bakery, but has no mixers? The NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is perfect for this! With the Rasengan program installed, your bakery will be an instant hit!

**Your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit comes in following modes:**

Childish

Angry

Nostalgic

Perverted

Kyuubi One Tails

Kyuubi Two Tails

Kyuubi Three Tails (Shippuden only)

Kyuubi Four Tails (Shippuden only)

Childish mode is the default mode for the whiskered unit. Perverted unit is triggered whenever the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit does the ORIOKE NO JUTSU. Make sure you have either the SAKURA HARUNO unit or the TSUNADE unit to keep this unit in line.

Kyuubi One to Four Tails mode would be considered extremely dangerous to handle, even worse than the SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack in their Curse Seal Level Two combined! Three Tails to Four Tails may be unlocked if the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is the Shippuden version.

**Relations to primary units:**

JIRAIYA: The JIRAIYA unit is the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's sensei. Be warned. Interaction between these units result in corruption of the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit.

KAKASHI HATAKE: The KAKASHI HATAKE is also the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's sensei, seeing as the whiskered unit tends to train all the time.

SASUKE UCHIHA: This unit is a perfect friend for the NARUTO UZUMAKi unit, since they tend to be best friends. However, once the SASUKE UCHIHA unit acquires a Curse Seal, the friendship would be broken. Watch the interaction carefully.

SAKURA HARUNO: The SAKURA HARUNO unit is the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's childhood crush. However, the pepto bismo hair colored unit would turn the whiskered unit down for any dates. This is normal.

TSUNADE: The TSUNADE unit acts as the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's maternal figure. However, this unit would be offended whenever the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit shows any signs of perversion or insubordination.

**Relations to other units:**

KONOHAMARU CORPS Deluxe Pack: This Deluxe pack looks up to the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, and would even learn any perverted jutsus from the whiskered unit.

NEJI HYUUGA: The brooding white eyed unit would at first change your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's point of view of life. However, the NEJI HYUUGA unit would be the one getting the sense beaten into thanks to the Motivational Speaker mode of the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit. After the white eyed unit gets beaten by the whiskered unit, they'll try to get along on civil terms.

SABAKU NO GAARA: The tatooed unit would at first fight for its own existence. Once again, get the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit to use its Motivational Speaker mode to straighten this unit up.

HINATA HYUUGA: This unit is rather shy of the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, and does have a wild crush on him. NaruHina fans, this unit is perfect for you!

AKATSUKI Deluxe Pack: The Deluxe pack containing S-Class Criminal units are best avoided by your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, since the said Deluxe Pack's goal is to collect all the bijuu units.

**Optional Unit Interactions:**

SOUND FOUR/FIVE Deluxe Pack: This Deluxe Pack containing the best SOUND FOUR/FIVE units would be natural enemies of the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit. Just ask StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule for an optional data installation on 'Sound Ninja Friendly Mode'.

**Cleaning:**

Your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit must be cleaned daily. No dry cleaning. No force washing.

**Energy:**

Your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit would eat ramen all the time. However, to ensure the full growht of the whiskered unit, try feeding the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit some vegetables and have the said unit to drink milk. If the said unit doesn't drink milk, have a KIMIMARO unit threaten your unit.

FAQ's:

Q: Hey! I received the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit, but this unit is taller, and wears a black and orange jumpsuit.

A: That would be the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit Shippuden Version Prototype.

Q: What happens if I accidentally have an OROCHIMARU unit bite into the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit's neck?

A: What is wrong with you? Letting a snake sannin unit to bit down into the jinchuuriki unit's neck, and giving it the cursed seal?!?!? You're screwed.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: There are villagers beating up the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit for no reason at all.

Solution: The villagers had their homes destroyed by the bijuu unit that was sealed up inside your whiskered unit. However, should you leave the NARUTO UZUMAKI unit at the hands of any Blue Cosmos wannabe, you're screwed again.

Problem: Your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit is constantly being chased by all the kunoichi.

Solution: You might have installed the Harem Attraction Mode, which is highly unstable.

With proper care, your NARUTO UZUMAKI unit would grow into the fine HOKAGE that the unit envisioned to be. However, we can't be sure which girl would he fall in love with. Let's say that the Namikaze men have a thing for foreign redheads.


End file.
